cenobitefandomcom-20200213-history
Abigor
Abigor is a cenobite that appears only in the Hellraiser comic collections, heavily in the Devil's Brigade series, and is well known to be the sister to fellow cenobite, the Female Cenobite. She has been known to be an active cenobite since at least 1991. Aside from her sister, nothing much is known of Abigor's past. History No one knows how long ago she became a child of the Dark God, but it is whispered that when Leviathan first saw her, it tasted desire. Some believe she was Queen Cleopatra, that once sat upon a throne of purple and gold sucking the juice from black grapes as Mark Anthony, on his knees, washed her feet. Others swear that she was the golden-haired Helen of Troy, whose face launched a thousand ships and started the Trojan War. Whoever she was in life though, it matters little to who she is now. 1991 Abigor was with the Blemmyes, demonic creatures in Hell that know pleasure as well as the cenobites know pain, when she was summoned by Flagellum to prevent Hell from falling into chaos. Abigor became a member of the Vasa Iniquitatis, alongside Atkins, Face, Balberith and Pinhead, and was assigned Michael Decourcy. May 1991, Pieter Schoeman, The Minister of the Interior of Volksland, summoned Abigor using an unknown puzzle box. She told Schoeman that she had been chosen by God to show Michael Decourcy the "way", in which she asured Schoeman she would help create order in Volksland. To close the deal Abigor kissed Schoeman but mutilated his face afterward. July 1991, Abigor is specifically chosen by Leviathan to lead Volksland into order. Abigor in need of an acomplice chose Schoeman to aid her in her mission. When Michael Decourcy took his son to the Decourcy monument, Abigor showed Schoeman a vision of Niles and Zoya, two lovers determined to help their country. Abigor made Schoeman tell Wagner, a member of Volksland's army, about the two as Abigor was determined not to fail Leviathan. Wagner later murders Niles because of this. 1992 July/August 1992, After a year of progress Abigor believed when domination was absolute, it was perfection. After completing her mission of domination she told Schoeman he was a perfect slave to Hell. She later instructed him to hang himself. When Abigor returned to Hell she had to face Leviathan regarding her missions. Leviathan is overall pleased with Abigor's sucess. Sometime after completing her mission, Abigor, alongside Master, Brain and an unidentified cenobite, listen to Stalker tell his story to see if he is worthy to become a servant of Hell. Master decided that Stalker had potential but overall did not understand the cenobites' philosiphies yet. Abigor, Master, Brain and the other cenobite tore Stalker to shreds. Description Abigor is a cenobite who has pale skin and very little black hair. Her mouth is stretched into a zipper-like style on either side and she has narrow spikes inserted into the top of her skull. Her weapon of choice is a whip with multiple hooks attached to straps at the end. She wears a revealing dominatrix-style leather bound suit and has long razor sharp fingernails. Powers & Abilities Like all Cenobites, Abigor possesses great strength, heightened resistance to damage, proficiency in dark arts, and is virtually immortal. She is highly proficient in seducing men into following her commands until they are nothing more than slaves to her will. Although seductive, she is quite rigid in her conduct and places her loyalty to Leviathan above all else. Her nails are sharp enough to flay skin, and her tool of preference is a cat o' nine tails with hooks on its ends. Trivia *Everything about Abigor's past, except being the sister of The Female cenobite, is currently unknown. *It is unknown if Abigor was a nun like her sister. *In demonology, Abigor (or Eligos) is a Great Duke of Hell, ruling over 60 legions of demons. He discovers hidden things and knows the future of wars and how soldiers should meet. He also attracts the favor of lords, knights and other important persons. He is depicted in the form of a goodly knight carrying a lance, an ensign and a sceptre. Alternatively he is depicted as a ghostly spectre, sometimes riding a semi-skeletal (sometimes winged) horse, or the Steed of Abigor. This is a minion of Hell itself, and was a gift from Beelzebub. It was created from the remains of one of the horses of the Garden of Eden. Appearances *''Clive Barkers' Hellraiser: The Devil's Brigade'' #7-8, 12-17, (Epic Comics) *''Clive Barer's Hellraiser: Masterpieces'' #5-6, 9, 11-12 (Boom! Studios) *''Clive Barker's Book of the Damned: A Hellraiser Companion'' #1-2 *''Hellraiser Nightbreed: Jihad'' #1 Category:Cenobite Category:Females Category:Hellraiser